Surviving
by Diving in
Summary: Two lonely people hurting, giving each other one of the greatest gift there is in this world. Rated M for mold sexual scenes, swearing and just to be on the safe side.


**SURVIVING**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Doctor who, unfortunately… T_T**

Ava walked into the bar, went to sat at the counter and ordered the strongest alcohol. She wasn't really sure where or when for that matter she was. Looking around her, she judged she must have been somewhere during the 21th century on earth.

Not that it really mattered for her. No matter the date or the place she knew when "that day" came. Her internal clock knew when it was. And today was it. Today was the 50thanniversary of that_ dreadful day_.

Someone told her once that time made it easier; she didn't think so. She thought on the contrary that it made it harder. Ava hated time, wished she could stop it; but apparently that wasn't allowed. _Shame. _She thought.

So she did what she did every time that day came and drunk herself into oblivion. Not that it helped much, certainly not with her organism who dismissed alcohol faster than she could ingurgitate it.

That must have been the one thing she envied humans for. Their ability to get drunk easily. _Then again, _she thought as she went to look in one of her pocket and took a yellow pill out of it.

Ferunian alcohol, one of the rare that could get her drunk. She put the pill in her glass, mixed it with her drink, then gulped it down.

The effect was immediate; her whole body relaxed and in her mind was a pleasant buzz. If you asked her, right now, Ferunian alcohol was the best thing that existed in this universe.

Some would said, that for a non-human being she was being in her attitude very human; she would have shot back that getting drunk wasn't only for humans. Either way, she was drunk and glad to be so…at least for today.

While she was deep in thought, someone took place beside her, breaking her from her daydream.

She looked up to see a man,(rather handsome but that was beyond the point) who didn't appear, judging by the expression on his face, to be having a better day than she did.

She detailed him; he was blond, with blue eyes and was that a stick of celery on his jacket? Humans were weird she decided. Had she looked closer, she would have realized her mistake. But she was drunk and not entirely herself. And so because she was drunk, lonely, felt numb (and did she mentioned he was handsome?) and really was having a bad day, she stroked up a conversation, with every intentions for this afternoon chat, to go further than just discussion.

She learned he was a traveler called John Smith and he had lost a friend recently. Apparently she left him; he didn't said why, she didn't pry.

As the evening advanced, she found that he wasn't so bad for a human (or so she thought) and started flirting with him. To her great delight, he started flirting back.

And then they were kissing and touching and clothes were flying away. She didn't know where they were and really didn't care, so as long as he kept doing whatever it is he was doing, because that felt great, and she didn't feel so numb and quite alive and he really, really had talented fingers and tongue and certainly knew how to use them.

And suddenly he was inside her, but then _he was inside her; _going deeper than anybody ever went, seeing thing that really weren't for the eyes of a stranger; and most certainly not a one night stand. But then, so was she, seeing things not for her eyes, and going deeper than ever into this stranger's mind. Soon she couldn't remember where he started and where she stopped, they were one in body and mind, literally; he knew her biggest secret, and she knew his. She thanked every deity she knew that her gift hadn't showed itself, it would have made an even bigger mess.

She didn't know for how long it went, all notion of times lost; which was kind of ironic for her. Suddenly, her body was brought over the edge, in a quite mind blowing sensation and brought her back to her own mind.

All of this left her and her companion, without any energy left.

And her last thought before she drifted to sleep was that not only her companion wasn't human, but was in fact a bloody Time Lord and that somehow, a mental bond has now been established between them.

_Well shit._

**Here is the first chapter of my new story. I haven't abandoned the other one, for those who wonder; just don't have the inspiration for it right now. T_T For that story anyway. Anyways, enjoy my new story. Oh, and cookies to those who recognize which Doctor it is.**


End file.
